


Whoops

by berrries



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, People Merging, and when they speak the words come out of said enby's mouth, basically they all fuse into one enby, do you get it now??, enby is Dawn Shawn named by Shayne, enby is smosh squad as a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: The room swirled and Courtney could feel herself being sucked into the whirlwind. Shayne wondered, ‘Is this what it’s like to be devoured by a dementor?’. Keith yelled and scrambled to get away as Noah stared, mouth gaping, at the slowly disappearing squad office. Olivia looked around the room, savoring the moment. Why? What was happening? A shrill scream pierced the deafening silence as the world went black.
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character & Courtney Miller, Original Non-Binary Character & Keith Leak Jr., Original Non-Binary Character & Noah Grossman, Original Non-Binary Character & Olivia Sui, Original Non-Binary Character & Shayne Topp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done

“Guys, what the f*ck was that?” Courtney’s voice came out weird and slow. The person gasped and covered their mouth.

“What’s happening?” 

“Oh my God, did we merge?” Noah exclaimed.

“What do you mean, ‘merged’? That’s not a thing!” Olivia shot back. The person pinched their arm and sat down.

“This is not a dream.”

“Duh! We’re all one person!” Shayne screeched, panic evident in his normally smooth voice.

“It should be a dream! How is it not? A tsunami came, crashed the building on us, and we’re all passed out now. Totally fake,” Courtney breathily murmured, though she was just trying to convince herself.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you guys!” The person whispered. Tears formed in their eyes.

“Hold up, why are you crying? This isn’t your fault, we sure as h*ll aren’t angry, we’re just disoriented. Chill, what’s your name?” It was weird. Every time they spoke, the words came out of the person’s mouth. They were all merged into one person. Them.

“I don’t have one. I guess I was created just to house you guys,” they replied.

“We’ll name you Chub,” Shayne suggested.

“No! They deserve a different name, a better one!” Courtney argued.

“Smosh,” Noah deadpanned.

“Wow, so creative and original. How about Soma?”

“Damien would suggest Midoriya,” Shayne mumbled.

“Chi!” Courtney squealed.

“Dawn!” Noah offered.

“I pronounce thee, Dawn Shawn!” Shayne announced.

“The merged Smosh Squad,” Keith added.

“Wow, this is really weird. I’m Dawn, Shayne, Noah, Keith, Olivia, and Courtney. All in one. Wow. This world is new to me as well. I’m… kind of overwhelmed.”

“That’s understandable. Just… being summoned into the world to house all chaotic 5 of us, it must be a lot. But we’re all going to get through this together, all of us,” Olivia sweetly encouraged. Dawn exhaled.

“Okay. How do we start?”

“Um… well… we should probably tell Ian… and Damien…” Shayne muttered.

“And Mari…” Courtney continued.

“We need to tell Ian first, though, he may do the rest of the work for us,” Keith proposed. The group (that now includes Dawn) laughed.

“Yeah, Ian,” they breathed before stepping out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea leaving gym class and realizing, "i'm just all of smosh fused into one person" and then i was like "heck yeah that's a good idea" so let's see where this goes. maybe i should call this "adventures as dawn shawn". this may not even get continued. idk
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
